August 2010 (Facebook)
Timbox's first month on Facebook. 11th - 9:01pm *Timbox uploaded his profile pictur e, which he still uses to this day* 11th - 9:32pm Everyone, Who is with me to buy Dexter's Laboratory when it will finally be coming to DVD on October the 12th, in the year 2010? Who's with me? : 'Comment (9:39pm): '''What's a Dexter's Laboratory? : '''Timbox (9:40pm): '''The Cartoon Network show that I am talking about! It's coming to DVD October 12, this year! : '''Comment (9:41pm): '''Ohhh, no that's on HBO. It's called Dexter. : '''Timbox (9:45pm): '''You mean...the one with the serial killer? : '''Comment (9:47pm): '''i am : '''Timbox (9:50pm): '''Anyway, you know, in Dexter's Laboratory, what did you like the most? : '''Comment (9:52pm): '''im buying johnny quest box set 11th - 9:56pm Like I said before, Remember Dexter's Laboratory? 11th - 10:15pm Friends! Everyone! Lend me your eyes for you shall hear the Soundscapes of Disney's Dinosaur! Editor's Note: This is Canyon of Life and Death, the 12th video in the Soundscapes of Disney's Dinosaur series of 13 videos. So, what did you hear in The Soundscapes of Disney's Dinosaur: Canyon of Life and Death? ''*Attached to this post is a defunct YouTube link for a video called "The Soundscapes of Disney's Dinosaur: Canyon of Life and Death* 11th - 10:19pm By the way, you gotta watch this Dexter's Laboratory episode. It is called Tribe Called Girl! I love that episode! So, what do you see in this episode? *Attached to this post is a defunct YouTube link for a video called "dexters laboratory - tribe called girl"* 11th - 10:26pm For anyone who haven't seen James Cameron's Avatar yet or so, Get ready to see it again for the very first time in movie history, with an extra 8 minutes and extra creatures and extra action scenes! Get ready for the return of James Cameron's Avatar! *Attached is a link to the Avatar movie website* 11th - 10:33pm Are ya ready to buy Dexter's Laboratory on DVD on October 12, or so? *Attached is a link to the TVShowsonDVD announcement of Dexter's Laboratory Season 1 on DVD* 11th - 10:47pm Ben Stiller in Na'vi Makeup and Gear During the Oscars! You gotta watch this, guys! Ben Stiller in Na'vi makeup and gear! And in a tuxedo, too! And during the 2009-2010 Academy Awards (or Oscar) ceremony! *Transcript* 11th - 11:10pm Guess what? I like Genndy Tartakovsky, and especially his works like Dexter's Laboratory, Samurai Jack, and as of right now, Sym-Bionic Titan! And Seriously, I love that man and his work! 14th - 9:18pm Wanna see what are my 25 favorite moments from the Cartoon Network show, Dexter's Laboratory? Follow this link on YouTube So, what did ya see in this 15-minute video? *Attached is a defunct YouTube link to a lost Timbox video, "Timbox's Top 25 Favorite Moments from Dexter's Laboratory"* : 'Description: '''I don’t own the following 25 clips or the show anyways, for it belongs to Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbara and Genndy Tartakovsky. But anyway, here are my top 25 favorite moments from Dexter’s Laboratory. Seriously, I don’t own all this anyways, and you might not like my choices or so, but here it is, my top 25 favorite moments from the Cartoon Network show, Dexter’s Laboratory…. 15th - 3:45pm If you have ever seen Dexter's Laboratory or not, what is your favorite Dexter's Laboratory episode(s) or so? Anyone? 23rd - 12:17pm Well, I still cannot predict when Dexter's Odyssey would be made or come out, but if it does so, not only would it be the movie project of the century or so, but also one of the biggest single news stories, especially in the movie business, and one of the biggest dragnets since the Gulf of Mexico oil spill, the shooting of the dog named Bear-Bear and especially the 'Slots in Maryland'. : '''Comment (2:29pm): '''wait wait.... how do you know it will get good reviews? how do you know all this will happen even? : '''Timbox (3:17pm): '''We'll see, moss, We'll see about that or so. : '''Comment (3:59pm): '''but why do you say it will be all succesful instead of coming up with like the idea itself. : '''Timbox (4:28pm): '''Well, actually, I did came up with the idea back in 2006 or so. : '''Timbox (4:32pm): '''And seriously, I was actually the one who first came up with the idea for Dexter's Odyssey back in 2006, and that idea kept evolving over the years or so, from a Star Wars style movie to a Lord of the Rings style movie and so on. 23rd - 11:22am P.S. Dexter's Odyssey would be a complex Dexter's Lab/Powerpuff Girls Lord of the Rings-like fantasy action adventure story of such epic length and scale, that it would be too broad and too sweeping for a single movie, and so released in 12 parts (each running to a duration of three hours or more or so) but filmed, produced, and made back-to-back as a single narrative and partially here in Maryland. 23rd - 11:28am Also, Dexter's Odyssey will be a combination of live action, 2D traditional animation, CGI, and even innovative, practical and digital special and visual effects (and shot in 65mm film, 15/70mm IMAX film and 35mm film, plus VistaVision for the special effects photography) that would be a relatively serious 12-part epic that feels real as well. 23rd - 11:30am And Also, Dexter would be the central male character and one of Dee Dee's friends, ashi, would be the central female character in Dexter's Odyssey. They'll fell in love and even go on a epic, perilous quest with Dee Dee and samurai jack to save the world from the forces of the evil Dark Lord Mandark, who, according to prophecy, ashi would destroy in the volcanic fires that made and gave birth to him. 27th ''*Timbox created an event titled "James Cameron's Avatar returns with a extra 8 minutes or so!", lasting from 7pm to 10pm that day. No one signed up.* 28th - 11:05am You know, I have come face-2-face with da Na'vi again, yesterday! I have seen Sturmbeests, I have seen an abandoned school, and I can even see da Na'vi dancing around those explodin' bulldozers! That special edition re-release of James Cameron's Avatar shall be among those things that could steer me towards my Dexter's Odyssey movie project or so! *Attached is a link to the Avatar movie website* Category:Facebook Category:2010